<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猫 by riligou3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908235">猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riligou3/pseuds/riligou3'>riligou3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riligou3/pseuds/riligou3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【祺鑫】猫<br/>马嘉祺躺在床上一脸“Are u kidding me”的表情看着漂亮的少年顶着一双猫耳朵裹着被子，露出一双又长又纤细的腿来到自己的床边。</p><p>看到少年脸上类似于“壮士一去不复返”的决绝表情，马嘉祺伸手从他脖子后面往脊背摸下去当作安抚，收到的效果却有点惊人。那双猫咪耳朵抖动了一下，丁程鑫原本紧绷的身子放松下来，尾巴绵绵的打了个转儿，再不动声色绕上了对方的手臂。</p><p>马嘉祺突然福临心至，又挠了挠人下巴，丁程鑫看起来好像有点抗拒，身体却诚实的彻底软了，半眯起眼睛喉咙里冒出一声意味不明的呼噜声。</p><p>太可爱了！！！忠实猫奴马嘉祺在心里一万句我的天呐没说完就被丁程鑫抓住了手腕，“别挠了我有事想跟你讲。”马嘉祺立刻指天发誓表达你这么可爱刀山火海我都去的决心。</p><p>丁程鑫脸突然就红了，翻个身把自己缩起来，声音闷闷的从被子底下传来“跟我交合吧。”</p><p> </p><p>马嘉祺压上来的时候丁程鑫的脑中警铃大作，虽然成了个人样，但好歹也算是半个猫科动物，对领地的占有意识和对危机的判断能力更高了一个级别。另一个雄性动物的侵略气息让他极为不适，他努力克制自己没有做出应激反应，抬腿膝盖抵在人胯下正中，仰头把一口浊气呼在人耳边，没意义地唤他，马嘉祺。</p><p>到底是血气方刚的年轻人，丁程鑫刚提出让马嘉祺帮忙对方还很拒绝。丁程鑫不耐烦了，翻身将人推在床中间坐上大腿，两个硬挺的火热碰在一起，后面尾巴尖轻轻柔柔在在人大腿上划来划去，“你刚刚还说什么都可以帮我！”</p><p>下一秒视角突变，马猫奴就趴在了他身上，眼神晦暗不明，丁程鑫又兴奋又不安，猫咪耳朵颤抖一下，伸手往马嘉祺后颈上挠，又催促对方：“你快点———”</p><p>现在他有点后悔刚才的主动求欢，被一句话按下其他开关的马嘉祺一只手正往他尾巴上摸，从尾巴尖一直呼噜到尾椎骨，又低头去舔猫耳朵里的软毛，叼着耳廓轻咬，成功让人软成一滩水。</p><p>被子被全部扯开，没了遮挡物的丁程鑫拿手推了推胸前人的脑袋，“别咬啊，你是狗吗！”</p><p>马嘉祺正含着一边乳尖细细的啃，身下人的身体对这种触碰过于敏感，丁程鑫扒着对方肩膀的手指打颤，心里却对自己的反应羞恼不已，“平平的有什么好啃的！你不感觉奇怪吗？”从来没被人类用这种手法挑逗过的布偶猫忍不住舒服的呻吟了一声。怎么那个地方被玩弄这么舒服…</p><p>“不奇怪啊。”马嘉祺抬起脑袋，居然开始笑，声线低沉又宠溺，“舒服吗？更舒服的还在后面哦。”</p><p>「还有更舒服的吗？」眼睛一亮。</p><p>动物的本能原本就会去主动追求快感，听马嘉祺这么一说，布偶猫似乎忘了现在该担心的应该是其他的事情吧？马嘉祺嘴角扬起了笑，轻吐一口气，再次吻上他的同时，一只手握住了他的雄性象征。</p><p>他有些下意识的往后缩了缩，像是有点害羞。</p><p>但接下来发生的事情，却让他惊得差点连下巴都掉了下来。</p><p>马嘉祺突然在他面前趴了下去，趁他措手不及的时候一口含住了那个东西！那、那个那个……为什么要这样做？其他母猫也不会用嘴去含那个东西啊！开玩笑！猫的舌头那么刺，真含下去了岂不痛得要死？这种事情……这种事情——这种事情怎么可以…… </p><p>「啊……怎么…怎么这么舒服…」</p><p>前一秒钟还在受惊和天人（猫）交战中，下一刻马上就忘得一干二净，放纵自己去追寻那销魂蚀骨、从没体验过的恐怖快感。</p><p>原来当人的滋味这么美妙——虽然这个结论好像怪怪的。</p><p>柔软的口腔不断吸吮着那个活跳跳的兴奋家伙，灵巧的舌头不时挑逗似地舔过敏感的尖端部位，他的臀部和大腿内侧肌肉抖动了几下，很快就射了。反正猫交配的时候，有没有射才是重点，时间长短不重要！</p><p>但他却被取笑了！</p><p>“这么快就挺不住了？”马嘉祺慢慢站起身，将嘴里含着的东西和着唾液吐在手心。他红了脸。</p><p>“不然我来试试看，你可以挺多久？”</p><p>像平常一样，露出尖利的小犬齿来恐吓对方，挺翘的鼻子皱了起来，本来还想抖抖胡须，后来想起自己已经是人形，没有猫科动物的长胡须了。</p><p>马嘉祺眼角含笑，顺从地让自己被推着靠在床头，然后看着那个漂亮少年的脸不断贴近自己的硬挺。</p><p>猫猫睁大了眼。</p><p>这可是他第一次这么近距离瞧着人类的这玩意儿，只见它已经完全硬挺，他好奇地伸手握住，触手火烫，忍不住上下来回套弄了几下，没多久就听到上头的男人发出难耐的喘息声。</p><p>「啊……」 </p><p>才伸出舌舔了舔那硬家伙的顶端处，他便突然眼睛一花，回过神来的时候，自己已经被翻过了身，趴在床上，挺翘的臀部被马嘉祺的手托了了起来，抬得高高的。</p><p>马嘉祺微微勾起嘴角，伸手用手掌里丁程鑫的东西抚上对方的后面，丁程鑫还在云里雾里飘啊飘，就突然察觉到马嘉祺奇怪的动作。</p><p>湿凉的液体被抹上了臀部，他不安地扭动了一下，那股湿凉的液体沿着臀部的曲线滑落，最后集中在臀间的折皱，刺激着那儿敏感的入口。接着他感觉到身后的入口处抵着一个火烫的硬物，那东西的尖端正缓缓但坚定地推开那原本不是做这种用途的肌肉，一寸一寸想侵入他的身体里。</p><p>“不行！不行不行！”他慌了！ 不行！太大了！</p><p>“唔…”</p><p>大腿被强迫地拉得更开，肌肉不得不放松，却让身后的那柄凶器更畅通无阻地直入自己的身体中，那东西看起来并不特别粗大，为什么埋在身体里却感觉那么巨大，仿佛要把他的肚子都捅破了一样。他张大了嘴，拼命喘息，想让自己镇静下来。</p><p>双手紧紧攀住床单，门外的那只肥猫不知道在乱喊着什么，但他已经没空去仔细听了，也没有力气再去喊叫，身体里面那个巨大火烫的东西一直不断贯穿着他，痛到他几乎要麻痹了，仅仅是用胳膊勉强撑住自己的身体。</p><p>但更恐怖的事情还在后面。</p><p>当马嘉祺的腰身开始有规律地开始前后移动时，布偶猫清楚地听见了自己很丢脸地呻吟了出来。 不、不要啊……好痛，可是又好舒服…… </p><p>到底是为什么……啊啊啊……好棒、好棒…… </p><p>那条尾巴一直在马嘉祺眼前晃来晃去，扫过他手臂就像搔在心尖尖上，马嘉祺终于没忍住伸手攥住仿佛有生命的软物，顺着软毛摸上去，到尾根轻轻一掐。</p><p>“啊——”丁程鑫拖出一声前所未有的惊喘，转过头睁大眼睛满脸不可思议，呼吸都颤了起来声音带着惊恐，“你”字都没讲完又被人冲尾巴根部拽了一下，脑袋立刻埋进枕头里彻底说不出话，跪趴着大腿抖得几乎撑不住身体的重量，呻吟里带上哭腔哽咽着断断续续。</p><p>马嘉祺被他兴奋又色情的喘息刺激得头皮发麻，也顾不上说话了，掐着臀肉就开始在人身体里肆虐，又误打误撞找对前列腺，结实小腹还随着撞击一下下蹭过尾椎。</p><p>过于强烈的快感让他的眼泪被逼了出来，沿着小小的脸滑落，一滴一滴落在他紧抓着床单的手上。这辈子养尊处优从没哭过的他伸出舌舔了舔，尝到了咸咸的滋味。</p><p>马嘉祺压抑的喘息声一直在耳边回荡，卧室里里充满了低沉喘息的声音，分不清是谁的，只听得出来原本压抑的低喘，很快就夹杂着兴奋的呻吟与无奈的呜咽……</p><p>“啊……现在到底是怎样？”</p><p>布偶猫泪眼汪汪地回过头，却刚好被正在侵犯着自己的男人低头吻住，把他所有的呻吟抗议与问题全部吞去，不让他有思考的机会。虽然，以猫的脑容量而言，要在【这种时候】分点脑细胞去思考这整件事情的前因后果，实在是太强人（猫）所难啊！</p><p>丁程鑫在灭顶的欲浪里就要失去神智，嘴里含混地叫着，什么话都叫出来，马嘉祺捉住他晃动的尾巴，忽视挣扎把尾尖往洞口探，边低喘边问：“舒服吗？”</p><p>那截尾巴挤进去一个尖端，丁程鑫又痒又难受却说不出完整的句子，只能呜呜咽咽着疯狂摇头，又看不出到底在拒绝什么，马嘉祺猛地一下干进深处：“啊？说话！”</p><p>“哈啊，啊，混蛋…啊嗯…舒服…哈…啊！”突然强势起来的马嘉祺让丁程鑫又爱又怵，超出负荷的快感让生理性的泪水终于决堤，一面哭一面扯枕头，泄愤般把脸上水迹都糅进马嘉祺的枕巾，最后整具身体当真猫儿一样伸展开来再绷紧脊背，颤抖几下泄了身。</p><p>恍惚中觉得有微凉液体灌进深处，接着落进一个怀抱里，马嘉祺亲了亲他的眼睛，又有些唯唯诺诺：“我刚刚…也不算很过分吧？啊？阿程…阿程？”</p><p>丁程鑫懒洋洋蜷着哼了一声，情欲总算一丝丝抽离身体，猫尾也安静下来，卷着马嘉祺攀在他腰侧的手腕。</p><p>“当猫是真的很累你知道吗，你以后要对那只肥猫更好一点。”丁程鑫声音带着餍足鼻音，眼睛眨了眨又抬手去揪对方的耳朵，刚回复一点元气就呼来喝去：“马嘉祺，快扶我去浴室，我要洗澡。”</p><p>“它都那么胖了还要对它怎么好，”马嘉祺小心翼翼去扶他，又似乎想起来点什么，“这么爱你肯定对你好嘛。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>